


Укрощение единорога юной непорочной эээ…

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, No particular timeline, Unicorns, implied Steve/Bucky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: В один далеко не прекрасный день в Нью-Йорке объявился единорог...





	Укрощение единорога юной непорочной эээ…

Никто не знал, как это произошло, но в один далеко не прекрасный день в Нью-Йорке объявился единорог. Хотелось бы предположить, что он спустился на грешную землю из какого-нибудь райского сада, однако, увы, скорее его подкинули слегка повернутые на мифологии злобные инопланетяне. Во всяком случае, вел себя единорог совсем не по-райски: гонял юных дев (хотя кто знает, может, девы были для него недостаточно юные или недостаточно девы), крушил рогом витрины и щедро удобрял улицы, на которых отродясь кроме асфальта ничего не росло. К сожалению, эдемских цветников на этих местах не появилось, зато единорог вломился в Ботанический сад и вытоптал ту его половину, которую не сожрал.

Похоже, единственное, что роднило его с куда более благообразными мифическими собратьями – полная и абсолютная неуязвимость. Опробовав на непрошеном госте последовательно ружья со снотворными дротиками, дробовики и миномет, городские власти отказались от заманчивой идеи испытать припрятанные для особых случаев противотанковые ракеты и обратились за помощью к Мстителям.

А Мстители были в отпуске, поэтому на охоту за единорогом им пришлось отправляться сильно усеченным составом: Тони, Баки, Наташа и Питер (в качестве моральной поддержки и потому что «Мистер Старк, я же лошадь только на картинках видел, ну моооожно я с вами пойду?»). Тони про лошадь и картинки не поверил, но разрешил.

– Неужели мы похожи на цирковых укротителей? – проворчал он, ожесточенно копаясь в старкфоне.

– Ты что там делаешь? – заинтересовался Баки.

– Пишут, что единорога можно смирить только золотой уздечкой.

– И? – не провел связь Баки.

– И я заказываю золотую уздечку на eBay, ископаемое, – снисходительно пояснил Тони. – Хотя ты, наверное, не знаешь, что это такое.

– Я знаю, что такое eBay, – обиделся Баки. – Мы там… – тут он почему-то смешался и кашлянул. – Короче, я знаю, что это, но не знал, что там можно купить золотую уздечку.

– Там можно купить все, – отрезал Тони. – Хоть уздечку для единорога, хоть самого единорога.

– Не надо нам второго единорога, – вмешалась Наташа. – Мы еще с этим не справились.

И они принялись справляться с единорогом. Сначала Баки носился за единорогом со скоростью… собственно, со скоростью единорога. Единорог решил, что с ним играют в догонялки и, задрав хвост трубой, весело скакал туда-сюда по Пятой авеню, причем машины разлетались у него из-под копыт, как галька на пляже. Потом Наташа метала в единорога ножи и пыталась его оседлать. Дети в толпе зевак восторженно завизжали: «Цирк приехал! Цирк приехал!» Проявив чудеса эквилибристики, Наташа умудрялась держаться у зверя на спине, но остановить его не смогла. Тони решил выбить у единорога опору из-под ног в буквальном смысле, поднырнул ему под брюхо и поднял на десяток метров в воздух. Единорог испугался. Присловье «Хорошо, что коровы не летают» заиграло новыми яркими красками, точнее одной краской, но зато уж всех оттенков. И нет, не серого. Увы, эта конкретная корова, то есть, единорог, летал, и зеваки разбежались, закрывая головы и носы. Наконец, Питер не выдержал, нарушил данное Тони обещание «сидеть и не рыпаться» и запутал незваного гостя в паутину так, что только копыта и рог торчали. Мстители сгрузили большой единорожий кокон на распаханный газончик и присели рядом передохнуть.

– Ладно, – проговорил Тони. – Скажу один раз и больше повторять не буду. Молодец, пацан, хорошо, что мы тебя с собой взяли.

Питер просиял.

И тут подоспел Стив.

– Ты опоздал, – гордо сказал Питер. – Мы уже поймали единорога.

– Единорога? Настоящего? Живого? – удивился Стив.

Он приблизился к спеленатому зверю и погладил его по виднеющемуся из-под паутины кусочку морды.

– Хороший мальчик, красивый мальчик, не бойся, мы тебя не тронем…

Тони громко фыркнул, а единорог… встал. Просто встал и отряхнулся, как мокрая собака, сбросив клочки такой прочной, казалось бы, паутины, словно комья пены после купания. Все напряглись, но единорог не спешил ни атаковать, ни убегать. Он медленно приблизился к Стиву и пытливо заглянул ему в лицо.

Стив смотрел на зверя, как завороженный. Единорог был с крупную лошадь размером, белый до синевы, с розовой шелковистой мордой, серебристым рогом и прозрачными зелеными глазами под густыми светлыми ресницами. Пахло от него вовсе не лошадью, а неведомыми цветами. (Что, кстати, было странно, учитывая количество валяющегося вокруг навоза).

Стив запустил пальцы в длинную гриву, а единорог тяжело вздохнул, поведя крутыми боками, и положил голову ему на плечо.

Тони хихикнул.

– О, так у нашего кэпа все _действительно_ обстоит так печально, как я думал? Ладно… Персы, кстати, говорят, единорог своим чудесным рогом очищает волны от загрязнения. Предлагаю этого приручить и сунуть в Атлантический океан в рамках программы по охране окружающей среды.

Тони шагнул вперед, но Баки, который почему-то выглядел слегка шокированным, преградил ему путь металлической рукой.

– Старк, даже не приближайся. При одном взгляде на тебя любой мало-мальски уважающий себя единорог свалится с инфарктом.

– Но этот пока не свалился, – разумно заметил Тони и громким театральным шепотом позвал: – Кэп, раздевайся!

Стив вынырнул из полугипнотического состояния и недоуменно нахмурился.

– Зачем?

– Потому что единорогов волнуют аура невинности и вид обнаженной груди. Своей аурой невинности ты его, похоже, уже очаровал. Надо закрепить результат.

Стив покраснел.

– Думаю, это не про мужскую грудь было сказано.

– Да какая разница? У тебя как минимум второй размер, эта зверюга разницы и не заметит.

Стив покраснел еще сильнее, зато Баки, напротив, побелел.

– Что-то мне не нравится, как он его обнимает.

– Стив единорога? – уточнила Наташа.

– Единорог Стива.

Единорог в самом деле поднял переднюю ногу и обхватил Стива за талию.

– Смотрите-смотрите! – взвился Баки. – Он схватил его за задницу!

– Он не может никого ни за что схватить, – на этот раз Наташа правильно разобралась с местоимениями. – У него копыта.

В паре сотен метров тем временем приземлился вертолет.

–О, срочная доставка уздечки, – Тони хлопнул Баки по плечу. – Барнс, что-то ты перенервничал. Сходи-ка лучше уздечку забери да остынь.

Баки оглянулся на вертолет.

– Но…

– Иди, – Тони подтолкнул его в спину. – Не волнуйся, мы не дадим честь кэпа в обиду.

Желание подержать в руках самую настоящую золотую уздечку пересилило. Баки тайком показал единорогу металлический кулак и потопал к вертолету. За ним увязался и Питер.

– А теперь поцелуй его, – велел Тони, убедившись, что Баки достаточно далеко и волны праведного гнева не последует. – В легендах говорится, что от этого единороги засыпают. Тут-то мы его и возьмем тепленького!

Стив с немалым трудом выпутался из удивительно цепких единорожьих объятий и чмокнул зверя в нос. Тот медленно подогнул ноги и плавно опустился на колени, но не лег, а остался стоять так, выжидательно глядя на Стива.

– По-моему, он хочет, чтобы я на него сел, – догадался Стив.

– Может, хотя бы уздечку подождешь? – проявил осторожность Тони. – Вот тогда и катайся сколько влезет.

Но Стив, будто зачарованный, забрался верхом на единорога, тот встряхнул гривой, и спустя считанные секунды оба символа чистоты и непорочности очень резво отбыли в весьма приблизительном направлении Ист-Ривер.

Баки немного задержался. По сохранившейся с бруклинских времен привычке он не подписывал посылку, пока не оглядел уздечку на наличие пробы и не попробовал ее на зуб. Странное дело, но та, кажется, в самом деле была золотой. Когда они с Питером вернулись, то обнаружили только Тони и Наташу, которые задумчиво смотрели вдаль и чесали затылки.

– Где он? – Баки сунул Тони уздечку.

– Единорог? Ускакал.

– Нет, Стив где?

– Тоже ускакал.

– На единороге, – сочла необходимым уточнить Наташа и ткнула пальцем в нужную сторону.

Баки схватился за голову.

– Этого не может быть! – простонал он.

– Почему? Кэп верхом ездить не умеет? Нормально, вроде, держался.

– Да нет же! Этого не может быть, потому что вообще не может быть! Этого вообще не могло получиться! Никак!

С этими загадочными словами он ринулся в указанном Наташей направлении. Тони, Питер и Наташа переглянулись и пожали плечами.

Но Баки точно знал, о чем говорил. Он знал, что Стив определенно не может привлекать единорогов. Вообще никак. Учитывая то, чем они занимались вчера (с применением, кстати, определенных товаров с eBay), и позавчера, и в сороковых… Короче, не мог и все тут. Это явно был какой-то неправильный единорог. А значит, Стива следовало непременно спасать.

Ветер трепал гриву, дома и автомобили так и мелькали по сторонам, оставаясь далеко позади. Единорог мчался во весь опор. И ржал. Не потому что был лошадью, а потому что был Локи, которому что кобыла, что единорог… Какая разница! Ведь он средь бела дня похитил самого Капитана Америку, а значит, очень скоро его приятели соберутся большой разудалой компанией (если повезет, даже с Тором) и ломанутся на выручку. И это будет по-настоящему весело! Уж явно веселее, чем объедать кусты японской жимолости и гонять юных дев, которые, может быть, вовсе и не юные или – о ужас – вовсе и не девы.   

 

                                                                     


End file.
